


Broken Crystals

by Monthorns



Series: Broken Gem's Saga [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monthorns/pseuds/Monthorns
Summary: Yes, some of our gems are male, but we don't need to question it. This may be explained later, but that'll be a lonnnngggg time from this chapter.





	1. Earth Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, some of our gems are male, but we don't need to question it. This may be explained later, but that'll be a lonnnngggg time from this chapter.

Tanzanite Facet-7F11L Cut-11bx walked briskly through Blue Diamond’s Temple. Tanzanite was a technician gem of Blue Diamond’s court; a favored group of gems belonging to blue diamond. Although billions of gems belonged to Blue Diamond, only about 50 thousand were in her court. Among them were the Sapphires, the Blue Quartzs, the Aquamarines, the Crocidolites, and the Tanzanites. This particular Tanzanite was on her way to visit Blue Diamond to receive her next mission, which was always a rather nerve wracking experience. The diamonds were not patient rulers. They expected to be presented with the best of every single gem. She cleared her mind as she rounded the final bend to Blue Diamond’s Room. In front of her stood a large, midnight blue door, guarded by two Sky Quartz soldiers. Tanzanite quickly placed her hand on the scanner, and the door was immediately pulled open. The room was dark and elegant, containing hundreds of shades of blue, ranging from a soft powder blue, to a brilliant royal blue, to a dry cobalt, dark as the Homeworld sky. At the back of the room sat Blue Diamond, her blue robes covering her eyes and hair. Next her her kneeled her loyal Pearl, bangs covering just as much of her face as her mistress’s.

“My diamond.” Tanzanite said, saluting and bowing her head respectfully.

“It is good to see you again Tanzanite Facet-7F11L Cut-11bx.” said Blue Diamond, her expression unchanging. She rose, and the small amount of light in the room began to reflect off of her magnificent gem, located on her chest. “As you know, I have yet another job for you. The rebels on the planet they call ‘Earth’ still resist the Homeworld’s Control.” She continued. Tanzanite nodded. The rebellion on Planet Earth had been going on for about 500 years now, lead by the upstart gem Rose Quartz. The other gems had never seen anything like it; no one resisted the diamonds. Well, at least no one did and got away with it, but the rebels were keeping up just fine with Homeworld. Needless to say, the creations of Rose Quartzs were banned on all star systems. Tanzanite could never dream of rebelling. There was simply no reason to rebel. Yes, the diamonds were demanding, but they had a right to be so! Overall, they were still very fair, and as long as their gems did what they were made to do, they gave them relatively free reign.

“Your mission will be to supervise the building of the galaxy warp on the planet. Normally there would be no trouble sending you alone, but with the given circumstances, you may be captured, and we wouldn’t want any important information to get out, would we?” Blue Diamond laughed. Tanzanite quickly shook her head, not wanting to anger her leader. 

“That’s what I thought.” Blue continued. “Being so busy lately, I regretfully cannot assign you one of my gems to go with you. However, a high ranked gem in White Diamond’s court has offered to lend one of her Fire Opals to the cause.” Tanzanite was perfectly fine having a Fire Opal as a bodyguard. They were tough soldiers, not as large or strong as a Quartz, but powerful nonetheless. Split between Yellow and White diamond, these gems were also relatively new to the spectrum of gems, their production starting around 15 thousand years ago; approximately 32 thousand years after Tanzanites began to pop up.

“Once you both arrive on Earth, you will be lead by one of Pink Diamonds’ Sodalites to the construction site.”

“My Diamond,” Tanzanite interjected quietly. “I am not familiar with Sodalites, could you explain their purpose?”

“Very well, Sodalites are scout gems, weak and nearly worthless in battle. However, they are quick and small, making them ideal for the planet scouting.” Blue Diamond said hastily. “Take a shuttle to Earth immediately, your Fire Opal will be waiting. I will speak to you when you arrive on Earth. You are dismissed.” Tanzanite nodded and exited the room, walking back down the mess of corridors. When she finally reached the outdoors, she reluctantly hurried down to the main docs, where indeed a Fire Opal was waiting.

“Fire Opal Facet-5F8L Cut-8lm.” She said, snapping to attention. Tanzanite nodded.

“I am Tanzanite Facet-7F11L Cut-11bx.” she responded. “Shall we?” she gestured to the ship behind them. Fire Opal nodded. This Tanzanite seemed nice enough. Upon entering the large star ship, the duo noted that there were security footage devices everywhere. Their every move was being monitored, per usual. Fire Opal stood behind Tanzanite, keeping a watchful eye on the crew, knowing full well the rebel planet they would soon arrive on. After a while the ship reached what the Earth’s inhabitants referred to as “The Solar System” even though there were several other star systems in their galaxy. The captain turned to them, “We will soon reach the planet’s atmosphere, I recommend taking a seat for better comfort upon entry.” Tanzanite turned and took the seat in the middle of the control center, Fire Opal standing beside her.The entrance to the planet’s atmosphere was a little rough, Tanzanite was grateful for the chair. Fire Opal merely grabbed to back of Tanzanite’s chair, for that was all she could do. She had done this before, so she almost didn’t need to hold the back of the chair. But she still did. Once landing Tanzanite pulled out a direct line to the Diamonds, she entered blue Diamond’s combination and stood back as the image of her Pearl was projected in front of him. Immediately all the scuffle of unloading and reloading the ship stops as the other gems on the ship spotted the projection. 

“This is the Diamond line, state your purpose.” said the Pearl in a quiet and respectful tone.

“Tanzanite Facet-7F11L Cut-11bx, I have arrived on the planet Earth, and ask that said information be reported to Blue Diamond per her request.”

“Thank you. I shall inform my diamond.” Pearl responded, and with that, the line was shut off.

“What now?” Asked Fire Opal. “Aren’t we supposed to meet up with a Sodalite or something?”

“Yes,” Tanzanite confirmed. “He should be waiting for us at the edge of the dock.” The two walked out of the ship, and walked briskly through the busy doc, swarming with soldiers. At the edge of the port, standing against a building, was a Sodalite.

“Hey. I’m Sodalite,” He said. Tanzanite and Fire Opal both took mental note of how he didn’t refer to his cut for identification, or greet Tanzanite in a particularly respectful way.  
“No need to introduce yourselves, we need to hurry.” continued Sodalite. “Follow me.” Tanzanite and Fire Opal ran after Sodalite, who had took off sprinting. Sodalite was small and agile; a normal sized Quartz Soldier would have much difficulty keeping up with him. Luckily, Fire Opals and Tanzanites were naturally smaller, quicker gems, so they were able to keep a fair pace with Sodalite. After a mile or so of running, they arrived at a warp pad. Taking a small glance at the portal, Tanzanite got an accurate prediction of the gem technology they would find on Earth. This warp pad was second rate, and could transport gems 95 miles at the very most. Nothing compared to the galaxy warps on homeworld or the completed colonies, capable of transporting gems light years away. Fire Opal, though not a technician, was easily able to tell that the warp pad was not nearly as good as those found on homeworld.

“I know it’s much weaker than the warp pads on homeworld, but it’s an improvement from 75 years ago when the kindergartens were barely making functional gems.” said Sodalite, summing up Tanzanite and Fire Opals’ thoughts. “Anyways, as I’ve said, it’s not safe to talk here. The Crystal Gems have spies all over the place.”

“Crystal Gems?” Fire Opal asked, “Is that what the rebels are calling themselves?”

“Sure is.”

“Hmm.” Tanzanite commented, turning on her wristband computer. Data was projected out of her it, and she began to take notes about the surroundings. All Tanzanites were given wristband devices that did similar things to Pearl gems. The band could project hologram-like computer screens, allowing the technician to access data, take notes, and send reports easily. The trio stepped onto the warp pad, and they were immediately warped to the location of the galaxy warp. Sodalite took a brief moment to explain to them how Earth functioned differently from the other colony planets, and the inspection began. Sodalite was a bit uncomfortable. Although he was a loyal homeworld gem, he had always enjoyed sprinting across Earth’s land. Nothing could compare to it. The Galaxy Warp would be finished in about 60 years, then Tanzanite and Fire Opal would head back to Homeworld. In another 100 years, the warp pads would be built and connected. They would no longer need scout gems after that. The Sodalites and Emeralds and countless other scout gems that had been assigned to Earth would be dismissed to another planet. Sure Earth would still take a few thousand years to fully colonise, but scouts would be useless once the warp pads were fully installed. Sodalites’ time on Earth was limited to about 160 years, and he could not stand to just lay around and wait for Tanzanite to finish his inspection, though he was instructed to stay with Fire Opal and Tanzanite until they left before he could return to his scouting duties. A loud bang woke Sodalite from his thoughts. A Bismuth had destroyed an unfinished Homeworld Warp.

“We are the Crystal Gems!” she shouted. “And we will make sure this Galaxy Warp remains unfinished!” Suddenly, about 25 Crystal soldiers dropped from above, weapons drawn. Fire Opal put her hands on her gem, quickly, she summoned her weapon; a huge Scimitar; and charged. Sodalite ushered Tanzanite to the portal. It was standard protocol to get technicians away from battle. Fire Opal seemed to have forgotten this. Tanzanite summoned her weapons as she ran; an incredibly sharp and curved Ryyk Blade. Tanzanite and Sodalite reached the portal. Tanzanite yelled for Fire Opal, and she quickly sprinted over. The three warped away, but were disrupted mid-warp. They fell onto a tree, all not daring make a sound, for there was a band of Crystal Gems just underneath them. Suddenly, the branch they had fell on snapped, and they tumbled to the ground. 

The band drew their weapons and charged. FO, who still had her sword in hand, leapt up and flipped towards a gem. Tanzanite was able to quickly summon her weapon, and as there was no way to escape, joined in the fight. Sodalite, who had not summoned his weapon since he arrived on Earth (almost a century ago), took a second, but managed to retrieve his Sickle from his gem, and he ran at the enemies. He took on what looked like a Pearl, then he noticed that the “Pearl” had a whip. Sodalite realized that this gem was some sort of quartz gem. The gem smiled cruelly as it turned, posed to strike. There was the poof a of gem somewhere behind Sodalite, then he spotted Fire Opal, engaged with a Ruby. She purposely struck her blade on a nearby rock, causing some dead grass to burst into flames. All the gems noticed the blaze to and attempted to put it out, but it had caught the nearby tree and one other sapling to catch fire. Fire Opal smiled, almost maniacally, and lifted a hand to the flames, they leapt up and licked around her fingers and along her scimitar. The fire stayed away from Tanzanite and Sodalite, for Fire Opal didn’t want to poof her companions. They quickly leapt towards the portal and zipped away from the band of CG’s. They arrived to the docks rather quickly, and the trio started to gather their bearings.


	2. Half Gone

30 years had passed since Tanzanite and Fire Opals’ arrival on Earth. There were not many more attacks after the first, but the fear of one still hung in the air. Despite the Diamonds’ prediction, the rebellion did not falter. If anything, the rebels seemed to get stronger, which did not help the paranoia. The trio had become quite good friends over the years, and were all quite disappointed that their time together was half over. Tanzanite continued to give a daily report on the galaxy warp’s progress, and had gotten rather used to high ranking gems not being addressed as formally as they were on Homeoworld. Many structures aside from the Galaxy Warp were coming along nicely. Tanzanite and Fire Opal had come to love the Earth, and all the beauty it held. It was unlike any planet they had ever seen. There was so much life everywhere, and so many types of creatures. Plants spread across Earth’s fertile lands, and the resident star of the solar system, a G2V star known as the Sun (Sol was its official title), lit up Earth’s atmosphere with colors they couldn’t begin to imagine.

“It’s too bad that all this life will have to die if Earth is to become a successful colony.” Fire Opal lamented one morning.

“Yeah… I’d prefer not the think about that. It’s not like we can do anything about it though.” Tanzanite said. “It’s not like we can just join the rebellion.” She laughed, going a bit off topic. “It would be hard enough to get away from all the Homeworld gems, on top of that we’d have to convince the rebels that we were actually on their side. Plus I don’t think BD would just LET us go join the rebellion, once she found out that we were missing she’d send a search gem. If she found out that we had joined the rebels, she’d be horrified.”

“I personally don’t want to join the rebels. I really don’t think they’ll survive mu-” Sodalite was cut off as a Quartz Soldier passed them. Fire Opal shook her head sadly. 

“We can’t even talk about the rebels without getting overheard.” Fire Opal was fixated on the fact that all the lush life of Earth would die, she felt a strange love for the doomed planet, even though she knew that her loyalties should be to Homeworld, and Homeworld alone. Tanzanite knew what this planet was destined for, she had seen the plans, and even if they did manage to join the Crystal Gems and the Crystal Gems did win, Earth would still die a few billion years later when their star died. Unless the Crystal Gems had enough gems with pyrokinesis to help control the Sun’s age…but that was highly unlikely. Plus, Tanzanite could never betray her diamond. Saving Earth was the only reason to rebel, and it wasn’t like there wouldn’t be more planets like Earth that would fall onto the Diamond’s control.

As the trio watched Earth’s continuous sun set, none felt much like talking, so after a while Sodalite stood up and started for the nearby sky arena, the other two followed in suite. As they headed to the sky arena where they stayed at night they passed the Galaxy Warp and spotted the small, gleaming pads, slowly but surely nearing completion. When they arrived at the sky arena Sodalite headed towards where he had to make his report, Fire Opal followed Tanzanite to where she was to make hers. As they entered the room with the lines to the Diamonds they hearn a snip of a report on a more recent Crystal Gem attack, it seemed a war was coming, or was half way here. Fire Opal stood outside the cubicle-like booth while Tanzanite went in and filed her report. 

In the following week’s daily routines Fire Opal noticed something she could be shattered for, or at least sent back to basic training for. Her loyalty to Homeworld was slipping. She created a sort of litany to try and prevent this, to keep her gem protecting who she was assigned to, not the Earth. 

“I am a Homeworld gem, I was made to serve the Diamonds. My loyalty is to them.” She thought. No matter how hard she tried, she kept feeling her loyalties sway, till one day she was half gone from Homeworld, half Crystal Gem of her own design. She knew that she should report this to her superior, so she went and reported to Tanzanite what was appearing to be a change in her loyalties. After she had done so, Tanzanite didn’t respond. She simply looked away at her data charts and started talking about the progress. Sodalite then walked in. Noticing the tension in the atmosphere, he attempted to lighten the mood by joking about some other Homeworld gems. After several minutes of this, Tanzanite left, needing to get a report from one of the Homeworld builders. Suddenly, she heard a muffled shout. Forgetting her own safety, she rushed towards the sound. In a forest, she saw a Bismuth being restrained by two homeworld Quartz Soldiers. A Royal Messenger gem, most likely a Moissanite, was reading a document to the Bismuth. Tanzanite sighed with relief. She had thought someone was in danger. This was just a Bismuth being scolded. Tanzanite started to turn around, when she heard the Moissanite draw a weapon. She had finished reading the document, and she was now apparently going to deal the punishment. 

“A simple sentence.” Tanzanite thought to herself. “A year without a physical form probably.” And indeed, the Bismuth was ‘poofed’. But the Moissanite raised a new weapon. The weapon gave off a sharp blast of light, and when the light faded, all that remained of the Bismuth was a few gem shards. Tanzanite gasped. What could the gem have done to deserve a shattering? This gem must have attacked a member of a court! Composing herself, Tanzanite walked out into view.

“Hello. I am Tanzanite, Facet-7F11L Cut-11bx. I was assigned to monitor the progress of the building of Earth’s Galaxy Warp. Might I ask why you shattered this Bismuth?” Tanzanite asked, her voice quivering a little on the word ‘shattered’.

“Certainly. I am one of White Diamond’s Moissanites. This Bismuth overheard two technician gems discussing Earth’s new Kindergarten.” The Moissanite replied.

“I-I was not aware that the Kindergarten contained such classified information.” Tanzanite noted.

“It is not necessarily classified, but Bismuth is not a high enough ranking gem to know any of the plans. What if they were to turn to the rebellion? The Diamonds must take precautions. If you were one rank lower, I would need to shatter you for witnessing an execution. In fact, I should probably report this to my diamond. Consider this a warning.”

“I suppose that makes s-sense. Thank you for your time, I shall leave now.” Tanzanite said, briskly walking away. She was bewildered. The Bismuth had simply overheard a conversation. He did not deserve to be shattered. And what did it matter if Tanzanite saw an execution? She was becoming scared. She sped up to avoid being caught. Suddenly Tanzanite saw a whole new perspective of the diamonds. The Moissanite was probably worried. If Tanzanite were to even mention seeing the execution, Moissanite would be shattered for letting her get away, but from what Tanzanite could gather, she wouldn’t even be scolded for it. She reached the docks, and was instantly aware of how many gems there were. Her quick, intelligent mind raced, realizing how easily most of them could be shattered in the blink of an eye. As she stood here, the Bismuth’s close co-workers were probably being executed for precautionary reasons. Her breathing sped up. She raced to find Fire Opal and Sodalite, the only gems she could even consider trusting right now. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought to keep a professional manner. Snapping back into the emotionless disposition she so constantly wore, she headed off. What a massive turn of opinions she had experienced in the past 30 years. For the first time, she seriously considered joining the rebellion. Yes it would be dangerous; she had known that without this new information. The real question, was would it be worth it. If she were to, all of her former guards would probably be interrogated. Everyone and anyone who had worked with her would be searched. Fire Opal and Sodalite would be shattered most definitely, but she would do everything in her power to convince them before leaving. She had grown closer to them in this past 30 years than she ever was with many of her allies she had known for centuries. Then there was the question of whether or not the rebels would accept her, and whether or not she would get caught. And then there was the decent chance that the rebels would fail, and be shattered. The benefits? Fighting against the unfair prejudice she had come to realize the diamonds possessed. Saving this beautiful planet from having the life sucked out of it as it became a fully functioning colony. Potentially forming bonds that lasted with other gems. Getting to throw away the mask she wore even now. Still being able to do what she loved, what she was made for, but without the diamonds she now feared breathing down her back. Being able to fight for herself, as she so longed to do, instead of being ushered to safety, letting the other gems fight. Every small doubt that had started building up over the past 30 years came to a consensus. As she reached the small living quarters she shared with Fire Opal and Sodalite, she had made up her mind. Thousands of years of unrequited loyalty and belief in the diamonds was overcome with anger. It was dangerous, it was mad, she was most sure that she was going insane, but she knew what to do. She was going to join the rebellion, whether with her companions or not.


	3. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a shorter chapter, so there may be two updates today.

After Tanzanite had left, Fire Opal decided to join a patrol. Technically, anyone who wanted could go on a patrol, but it was looked down upon if anyone except a Quartz Solder, Bodyguard, or Scout signed up. An Advisor Gem gave her a Hologram Map, pre loaded with the route she was to take. Once she had exited the main parts of camp, she began to sprint, flying through the gorgeous forests she had become accustomed to over the years. Jumping up to grab a tree branch, she swung herself into the tree. From the top, she leaped out, tumbling gracefully to the ground. It really was a shame that this was all going to disappear. Slowing to a walk, Fire Opal grudgingly continued her path. It was a shame she wasn’t allowed to roam wherever she pleased. When Tanzanite was given a tour of all the Earth settlements, she had come along, being her bodyguard and all. The settlements were dull, and kindergartens were a bit disturbing, seeing the drills jam themselves into the Earth, sucking out its energy to create more gems. But Fire Opal really loved the scenery. She became sad again. If she would ever get to visit Earth again after she and Tanzanite had departed, it wouldn’t be anything like this. Just another dull world. There was little chance that she would ever see Sodalite again, but maybe, if she kept up her good record with the diamonds, she would be allowed to become Tanzanite’s Permanent Personal Bodyguard. She would suggest it to White Diamond if the opportunity presented itself. Of course, there was a good chance she would be temporarily poofed if she did. Fire Opal shuddered angrily at the cruelty of the Diamonds. She had a feeling that Tanzanite didn’t know how malevolent they could be. With so many joining the rebels, or even trying to start rebellions on new worlds, they had to keep the powerful, important gems as happy as possible. Fire Opal betted that if Tanzanite asked that she become her Personal Bodyguard, she would be granted her request. If Fire Opal even suggested it, she would be punished. It was so unfair. The Diamonds were unfair. As she completed her route and handed in the holomap of the general area, she had made a crazy decision. She was going to join the rebellion, whether with her companions or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please make sure to give any suggestions or point out typos! Kudos are greatly appreciated!!


	4. The Escape

Tanzanite’s mind was racing as only a technician’s could. They, or at least she, would need a way to prove to the rebels that they/she were on their side. That shouldn’t be too hard. Tanzanite had a number of resources. Getting away from the settlement however, would be a problem. The area was always being monitored by Guards, and the major building sites were all under 24 hour Video and Audio Surveillance. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sodalite and Fire Opal entered the quarters. They all looked uncomfortable. Finally, Sodalite spoke up.  
“Guys, I’m about to say something really crazy, just hear me out… I want to join the rebellion.”  
“I agree.” Tanzanite responded.  
“I want to join them too,” Said Fire Opal.  
“Of course you guys do. But just think. There’s no other planet like this. And I don’t want to go back to Scouting dull, lifeless, desert-y planets. I ju-... Wait a minute, did you guys say you agreed?!” Sodalite realized.  
“Yes.” Tanzanite said with certainty. Fire Opal shot her a questioning glance, while confirming with Sodalite that she too had agreed. Tanzanite reluctantly explained what she had seen. To her surprise, neither of the other two seemed shocked. In fact, they seemed to look at her with pity. They had known how cruel the Diamonds were. Had every gem under-ranking her known? Even now, the two of them looked at her as if she were an Amber or a Pearl who was having trouble opening a door. After each had told their reasons for wanting to leave, and what had shoved them over the threshold, Tanzanite began rattling off everything they would need.  
“We’re going to need something to show the Crystal Gems that we really ARE on their side. That’ll be no trouble, I’ll just call a Technician Ship. That’ll serve as enough proof. There’s a rumor going around that the rebels need ships, and Techni-Pods are very good transport systems. Fast, light, sturdy, and can fit a medium sized team of gems comfortably. But smuggling it out of the camp will be hard…”  
Fire Opal looked intensely at Tanzanite.  
“What’s our chances of escaping?” she asked.  
“Less than desired.”  
“Assuming we get out, what’s the chances that the Crystal Gem’s would even win?”  
“Not very good.”  
“And everyone is still willing to risk it?” Everyone nodded. After a long silence, Tanzanite spoke up.  
“I think I have a plan.”

It was just after midnight. Except for the Guard Gems, everyone would be on their two hour break in their Quarters, filing reports and preparing for the next piece of work. It was cliche and obvious, but this was the best time to make a break for it. At this time of night, the attention of the cameras would be mainly turned to the outskirts of the camp, trying to spot any Crystal Gem Infiltrators. Tanzanite had called for a Technician Ship, which would be making its way over to Earth now. Tanzanite had managed to hack into the ship’s data and send it to the coordinates leading beyond the settlement and into the forest, and set it to take a longer route as not to be noticed. It would arrive in around 10 minutes(it had already been flying for around 110), in which the trio would sneak out. Sodalite would sneak past the guards and cause some ruckus in the bushes near the camp. Tanzanite would come up tell the guards that she heard some noises in the bushes, and would ask the Quartz Guards to investigate. Greatly out-ranking them, they would have no choice but to obey her request. At this point, Tanzanite would pretend to go back to her quarters, when actually just hiding with Fire Opal. When Sodalite saw the guards coming, he would slip into a tree, and head towards the coordinates, as quickly and quietly as only a scout could. When the guards were busy checking, Tanzanite and Fire Opal would bolt out into the forest, meeting up with Sodalite at the coordinates, disconnecting the Techni-Pod from the Diamond Tracking Network, and take it out to where they had seen a group of Crystal Gems. Hopefully, another group would wander by, and they could convince them to take them to the CG base. All three of their minds and hearts were racing. In a blur of time, the three found themselves in the forest, in the pod, heading to their destination. They had done it.


	5. Joining the Cause

After a day of waiting, the time had come. A small group of Crystal Gems, a Bismuth, an Amber, and a Topaz, were walking by. The trio jumped out. After about five minutes of the three of them telling different stories at once, the group of gems turned away to discuss in private. After another five minutes, they turned around.

“We’ll take you to Rose Quartz. She’ll decide.” Said the Amber, her eyes sparkling at ‘Rose Quartz’. All of the gems got into the Techni-Pod. The Amber took charge of the vehicle.

“Rose Quartz is the leader of the Crystal Gems.” Sodalite whispered to Fire Opal and Tanz. After several minutes of flying, they reached a beautiful meadow, filled with hundreds of flowers. Past the meadow, there was a beach, with a large mountain. Behind the mountain, facing the ocean, lay a huge stone statue. It was obviously of a fusion, but the specific fusion was unknown. The gems stepped out of the pod, and the Trio followed the group of CG’s. There was a basic warp pad on a slab of stone under the statute, and behind it, as if a part of the statue itself. Some sort of door. Tanzanite gasped.

“It looks just like the door in front of the Diamond Temple!” she exclaimed. “It’s called a Gem Door. It reacts to your gem, leading you to a specific room. On the Diamonds’ there’s only 4 gem colors though...” She added at the end, glancing at the hundreds of colors, each for a specific gem. In the center of the circle of colors, was a distinct pink option. The Amber knocked on the door in a secret code, and it gracefully parted open, the pink option illuminated. The gems all stepped inside. The room seemed to go on forever, entirely made of pink clouds. Several feet in, stood a pink gem, with beautiful curly pink hair, distinct peach skin, and seven lions at her feet. Rose Quartz. Sodalite’s face turned red, he was angry.

“Sodalite!” Rose Quartz gasped. Sodalite stepped forward. His face slowly twisted in a half snarl, half frown, as if he was sad, angry, and disgusted all at the same time. A growl rose in his throat, erupting into a spout of thousands of years of pent up emotions.

“You know, I find it kind of funny. This whole time you convinced so many gems that everyone should be allowed another chance, and yet the whole time I spent on Homeworld, every time you would attack us, at least two gems were shattered.” His stance had slowly fallen to where he had one hand up, pointing at Rose Quartz. His face was now tinted a darker purple, covering his usual violet complexion. Rose’s face dropped sadly.

“I know. And I’m so sorry. You know we only shatter if it can’t be avoided.” She sighed. “It’s different now. The rebellion has a strong foothold. We don’t need to shatter anyone anymore.” Sodalite shook his head.

“I still can’t forget all the gems that I had grown close to, only to have them shattered by gems I once knew just as well as them. Thousands of years of bonding, only to be abandoned by those I trusted with my gem!” His face became overrun with moisture, tears streaming down his previously burning face. He turned away from the rebellion leader. Rose buried her face in her hands.

“Woah, woah, woah. Sodalite, you were a part of the rebellion once?”

Rose dragged her hands down her face, facing the two other gems. 

“Yes, he was. Then he was kidnapped by Homeworld. Back at Homeworld, he lost faith in the rebellion, so he did not try to escape back to us at first when he arrived back on Earth.” Rose explained. She stared at the back of Sodalites head. “Why DID you come back Sodalite?” Sodalite turned halfway, not looking Rose in the eyes. 

“I decided that I wanted to confront you about everything I saw in my time on Homeworld. I hoped that you would have answers, and once I had them, I would head back Home. Now, I have no answers, and I doubt I have any choice in the last part.” He explained. Rose seemed grief stricken by Sodalite’s admission.

“I had hoped that it was more than that. I also hope that your time back here will help bring out the Sodalite I once knew.” There was a pause. “Fire Opal and Tanzanite, correct?” Rose asked, turning to the other two. They nodded quickly. Rose turned to her Pearl. “Show them how to use the door. Take them to their rooms. There are a few other Fire Opals who to show our new Fire Opal around, but I believe we don’t have any other Tanzanites. I wonder what her room will look like.” Rose brightened considerably at this thought. “If it’s alright, I’d like to come with you to see it. Sodalite, I trust you remember how to work the doors.” And with that, Rose Quartz pulled them outside of the room, her lions and Pearl followed. 

Sodalite rolled his eyes, distancing himself from Rose Quartz as Fire Opal and Tanzanite learned how to work the doors. His face turned into a scowl, still unsure as to whether or not he should stay or leave.

“Rose! Rose! Therewerehomeworldgemscomingandtheywereonthewayhereand-” A gem with pale blue skin ran forward, barging in through the door. “Um, I guess you already know?” She frowned, flustered. “U-um, hi, Rose,” she whispered, “Who are these people and do I need to do healy things?”

Rose turned back toward Sodalite and the gem. “No, they are guests. Would you please lead Sodalite to his room?” 

Moonstone bit her lip and nodded. “Um,” she began, “I'm Moonstone. The- the room is this way.” Moonstone hesitantly walked over to the door and lit up a cloudy white and blue gem. “This i-is my room.”

Sodalite stood silently behind Moonstone. He had never seen this gem before, and thought of how long she had been here. Sure, Sodalite had seen his fair share of Moonstones throughout his life, but this one was one he hasn’t ever seen, both on Homeworld and during his time with the Crystal Gems. He shrugged it off and followed Moonstone into a room that looked like a cross between Rose and Pearl’s room. The room had a more cloud like floor with a few fountains that were normally only found in Pearl's room. It did seem a bit more ethereal than Rose’s and Pearl’s rooms though.

“So, uh, your room is through here.” Moonstone led Sodalite through a set of very long, twisting halls before reaching a room where they stopped. There were many other Sodalite sitting around, bored. When Moonstone and Sodalite walked in, however, the others looked over. “Um, this i-is Sodalite!” Moonstone introduced uneasily. “I’ll just, uh, let you settle in. The o-others can show you around more than I can.”

“I do hope Sodalite chooses to join us again.” Rose sighed, after Sodalite and Moonstone had left. “But at least you two have joined.” She smiled. “I have called a Fire Opal to show you around the Fire Opal room.” She continued, gesturing to Fire Opal. As if on cue, the door opened with a orange-ish light, and a Fire Opal stepped through. Behind her, the room looked a lot like an underground bunker. Training equipment lines the walls, and two Fire Opals could be seen sparring. Another two Fire Opals were bending the fire of some torches on the wall.

“Including you, there are 6 Fire Opals.” Rose said, still looking at the Fire Opal beside Tanzanite. “25x will show you around your room. Here, we refer to gems by their cut, since we usually have multiple of each.”

“So, I would be 8lm then?” Fire Opal asked.

“Correct. Well, you two have fun!” She said enthusiastically. After the two had left, it was just Rose and Tanzanite standing in front of the door.

“You are our first Tanzanite.” Rose said giddily. “I can’t wait to see what your room looks like.”

“You mean, my room doesn’t exist yet?” Tanzanite asked after a small silence.

“Nope.” Rose answered. “What are you thinking?”

“Pardon?”

“I’ve always been so intrigued by the minds of Technicians. Not many join our ranks though. I want you to tell me everything you’re thinking right now.” Rose’s eyes sparkled with curiosity.

“Well… the first thing I noticed was the statue.” Tanzanite began.

“The Temple? What about it?”

“It’s a fusion of some sort, but I can’t tell what of.” Tanzanite said.

“Ah. That is the fusion of me and all the original Crystal Gems. I expect it to change in the future.”

“Hmm. And the warp pad. It’s quite old. I don’t think it could teleport anyone more than a few miles.”

“You’re right. We managed to smuggle it away from the galaxy warp when they first started building it, about 30 years ago. They didn’t notice luckily.”

“That’s around when me and Fire Opal came to Earth. I think I even remember that attack on the galaxy warp. We had no idea that a warp pad went missing though...” Tanzanite said.

“Interesting. So you were sent to monitor the building of the Galaxy Warp?”

“Yes. But I don’t understand why I wasn’t allowed to help build. I know how, and my telekinesis could give a few Bismuth’s a break.” Rose looked like she wanted to say something, but didn’t.

“We should get going. It’s getting late. And I think Moonstone said something about a Homeworld Soldier. Just focus on your gem, and channel its energy into the door.” Tanzanite did as she said, and a new, blue circle appeared on the door. Tanzanite once again focused her energy, and the door slid open with a blue light. Tanzanite and Rose entered the room. It was completely white, but there were clearly 4 walls. The room itself was about 10 feet long and 10 feet wide on each side. Tanzanite was disappointed. Slowly, her mind wandered back to the warp pad. Suddenly, an exact replica of the warp pad outside the door appeared in the room. Data about the Warp Pad floated around it in holograms. Tanzanite gasped.

“The room alters itself to fit my thoughts!” She shouted. “It’s like my wristband, only I don’t need to click anything!”

“That’s amazing!” Rose shouted just as enthusiastically. Tanzanite imagined a map containing the Solar System Earth was in. The white room shifted. The warp pad no longer was there, nor the white walls and floor. It was as if Tanzanite and Rose were flying above the actual solar system.

“I'll leave you to experiment.” Rose said after they had both read several text pieces about the solar system. “I need to go find 12bo. The Moonstone who showed Sodalite to his temporary room. If he chooses to join the Crystal Gems once again, he’ll move back into the Sodalite room. See you later!” And with that, she exited the door.

“Wow!” Fire Opal gasped when she entered the room. The room really did look like an underground training bunker. The rocky walls and floor, the torches, and all the weapons and training equipment on the walls. After the other Fire Opals had introduced themselves and showed Fire Opal around the long room, she began to experiment. The weapon holders on the walls could be ordered to bring a certain weapon, and before she knew it, Fire Opal was chasing after a mobilized training dummy, brandishing a bo staff. The dummy's could be set to different levels, 1; unmoving. 2; moving along the wall. 3; running away(the level Fire Opal currently set one at). And 4; fighting back, as a real enemy would. After about an hour or so of sparring with the dummy’s and the other Fire Opals, 2 Male and 3 Female(4 Female including herself), she exited her room to go find Tanzanite and Sodalite. 

The trio managed to find each other near the edge of the forest. After Fire Opal and Tanzanite had excitedly explained their rooms, and Sodalite had remarked about his new borrowed room and the old Sodalite room, the trio spared for a while. To the surprise of Fire Opal and Sodalite, Tanzanite wielded her Ryyk Blades very skillfully, and was good at using her telekinesis and enhanced senses in battle. They also found out that Tanzanite could not use her telekinesis on living things. It was not long before the trio realized that they were pretty far into the forest, away from the Temple. 

Tanzanite’s senses were suddenly set off. “There’s someone here.” Tanzanite whispered suddenly, lowering her blades.

“What?”

“There!” she whipped her head around as a patch of greenery rustled.

“Who’s there?” Sodalite called into the woods.

A strange gem stepped into the moonlight, his gem glittering as he flicked his hair out of his face.

“Spinel?” Tanzanite dropped her Ryyk blades, “Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me, and I’m here to rescue you.”


	6. The Double Cross

“You called for me My Diamond?” Spinel asked respectfully, bowing to Blue Diamond.

“Yes.” She responded. “It has come to my attention that Tanzanite Facet-7F11L Cut-11bx has not filed her daily report on Earth’s Galaxy Warp Advancements. Some Quartz Soldiers did a check of her Quarters and found neither her, nor her bodyguard or guide. I fear they have been kidnapped. She is too valuable for Homeworld to have bubbled or brainwashed. I need you to go to Earth and shatter whoever took them. If she refuses to come back to Homeworld, shatter her, her bodyguard and guide. That will be all.”

Spinel saluted and left Blue Diamond’s Room. As soon as Spinel left the room he headed straight to the docking bay and prepared his single gem ship which would get him to Earth quickly. As soon as his ship landed he began searching the planet until he found the strangest sight, a Bismuth walking as if on guard. With his skill and stealth Spinel quickly got behind the Bismuth and whispered to them: “Don’t attack me and I will refrain from shattering you.” With that quick threat the Bismuth went stock still and did not move as Spinel circled them until he had a good picture of them in his head. 

As soon as Spinel had finished observing the Bismuth, he poofed them and walked on. However Spinel quickly found out that there were many gems guarding something, and after sneaking past them all Spinel found an amazing sight: a huge statue of what could only be a fusion of many gems. Spinel quietly walked into a temple that lied under the statute and found a Rose Quartz with her back turned to the entrance. Spinel walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, and with a start she turned around with a sword and shield in her hands.

“Don’t attack, I mean no harm to you!” Spinel yelled, more surprised than he should have been.

“I’m sorry, you gave me quite a fright.” Quickly, Rose lowered her sword and asked, “Who are you?”

“I am a mistake the Diamonds made, then kept for my skill.”

Rose allowed her shield to disappear before sheathing her sword, and asked, “So you’re joining the Crystal Gems?”

“I am, but I have always hoped that a friend of mine joined. I do hope she hasn't been shattered during the long years she spent on this planet.”

“Are you referring to a Tanzanite, a Sodalite, and a Fire Opal?”

“I was referring to the Tanzanite, the Fire Opal was supposed to be her guard and the Sodalite was supposed to be a guide.”

“Last I saw them they were heading towards the forest to spar.”

“Thank you,” Spinel said, turning around to leave the temple.

“Wait, may I ask something of you before you go?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“This may come out a little rude, but I haven’t seen a gem of your type before, and I’ve been wondering what you can do.”

“I see.” Spinel begins slowly walking around Rose and begins to register every detail about her physical form, and after a few minutes of circling Spinel stops in front of Rose and faces her. In the blink of an eye, right where Spinel was, there was now an exact copy of Rose except on the second Rose their gem was placed on their right forearm. “This is my ability,” said the second Rose.

“That’s fantastic!” Rose said, walking a full circle around her copy in awe. “You look just like me!”

“Yes but a weakness of it is the fact that I am not able to summon my weapon without returning to my normal form.”

“That doesn’t matter this is an absolutely amazing skill that we would love to have with us in the Crystal Gems. Thank you for showing me that. You may now look for your friend.”

“Thank you,” Spinel said, returning to his normal form. And with that he began to walk out of the temple towards the forest until he saw who he was looking for: a Tanzanite, a Fire Opal, and a Sodalite. Spinel then emerged into the space where they were conversing, and with a start Tanzanite turned around.

“Spinel?” She asked, very surprised.

“Yes, It’s me, and I’m here to rescue you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any typos or have any suggestions, please let us know in the comments!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
